Survivor: Users vs. Favorites
Survivor: Users vs. Favorites 'is the sequel to Big Brother. 10 of the users from Big Brother will return with their favorites from Survivor in a Survivor-styled game. Tampu (Users) *Noah *Tyler *Wendy *Aqua *Eve *Blake *Cabbage *Izzy *Milk *Fiz Baupro (Favorites) *Alexis *Sandra *Shii Ann *Kelly *Kimmi *Alecia *Sierra *Angie *Cirie *LJ Episode 1: I'm Going To Be Seen As A Threat *Jeff: Welcome to Survivor: Users vs. Favorites. 10 of your favorite Big Brother players have returned to continue their legacy, but what they don't know is that their favorites will be competing against them. *Izzy: (CONF: I'm going to be seen as a threat. That's okay. I want people to be scared of me. I just need to make sure I get an idol and a solid alliance.) *Blake: (CONF: My downfall was RJ and Fiz turning on me. I will get my revenge on Fiz for ruining my chances of winning. I WONT LET HIM FUCKING MAKE MERGE.) *Milk: (CONF: I lost all because of Fiz, and he didn't even win. I can't wait to bust some asses this season.) *Jeff: Welcome...to Survivor: Users vs Favorites! *Contestants: *Confused* *Jeff: That's right. All of you put your favorite Survivor contestants on your applications. So without further ado...here they are! *Survivors: *Run out onto the Baupro mat* *Izzy: OH MY GOD ITS ANGIE. *Jeff: Yeah lol. So it's time to finally get started. *Aqua: What do the tribe names mean? *Jeff: Oh we were too lazy to google exotic words from other languages so we made a new language. Tampu means "Anal" in Survivor language. Baupro means "Cumshot" in Survivor language. But right now is our first immunity challenge. *Shii Ann: What?! *Jeff: That's right. You have to run out and get a big dick. Then bring it back and put it on the table. The tribe that gets all 10 tribe dicks on the table first wins. GO! *Tampu: *Gets 7* *Baupro: *Gets 9* *Tampu: *Gets 3* *Jeff: TAMPU WINS IMMUNITY! You also win a pot. *Fiz: I love pot. *Blake: SHUT THE FUCK UP. *Fiz: (CONF: I have no choice but to gt blake out he isnt trustworthy lol hahahaha blaje is going dwon.) *Sandra: Fuck! *Aqua: KELLY STAY SAFE. *Kelly: *Invisible* *'BAUPRO *Sandra: Welcome to camp! *Kimmi: We lost. :( *LJ: Maybe we should all look at me. *Alecia: No one here is Fiz LJ. *LJ: MEAN. *LJ: (CONF: Alecia is a bully.) *Kelly: *With Sierra in the jungle* Let's make an alliance. It's the smartest thing to do for invisible people. *Sierra: Agreed. *Kelly: Awesome. *'TRIBAL COUNCIL #1' *Jeff: Dip your torch. *Jeff: Kelly, what has been happening at camp? *Kelly: Nothing... *Jeff: Really? *Kelly: You can't do much in 10 minutes. *Jeff: I see. Okay, then go vote. *Sierra: *Votes* You're a big threat. Goodbye. *Cirie: *Votes* I'm sorry. I can't keep you in the game. <3 *Jeff: Blah blah blah will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. *Jeff: Sandra. *Jeff: Kelly. *Jeff: LJ. *Jeff: Alecia. 1 vote Sandra, 1 vote Kelly, 1 vote LJ, 1 vote Alecia. *Jeff: Sandra. *Jeff: Sandra. *Jeff: Kelly. *Jeff: Kelly. *Jeff: Sandra. *Jeff: 1st person voted off of Survivor: Users vs. Favorites... *Flips parchment* Sandra. The tribe has spoken. Please bring me your torch. *Sandra: *Brings torch up* *Jeff: Sandra, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs her torch* *Sandra: Good luck. *Jeff: Get back to camp. We still have another immunity challenge and tribal council tomorrow. *'TAMPU' *Izzy: That was...intense. Damn. *Noah: I feel bad for them. *Milk: It's them or us. *Aqua: Hm. (CONF: I can feel the tension between everyone. It's just...unbearable.) *Eve: Blake, let's make an alliance. *Blake: Sure. (CONF: I don't think allying with Eve is smart. Allying with enemies is smarter because I won't be such an easy target.) *Izzy: Milk, you and me ally? *Milk: Sure. (CONF: I don't trust Izzy. He's going the second I hear he flips.) *Eve: Everyone, I just want to say that anything that happened last season will be erased. None of it happened. I'm not allied with Izzy or Blake. Okay? Okay. *Blake: What. (CONF: FUCKING EVE WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE THINKING?) *Milk: Okay? (CONF: Way to make people suspicious, Eve. Blake is still at it with the Wiki vs Wiki war. It's very annoying.) *Tyler: *Gathering some water from the well* So Aqua. I was thinking you and I could keep each other safe for a while. *Aqua: Okay. *'BAUPRO' *Kelly: ... *Shii Ann: Interesting. *Alecia: WHO VOTED FOR ME. *LJ: WHO VOTED FOR ME?! *Alecia: LJ YOU DICK. *LJ: ALECIA YOU CUNT. *Both: GRRRRRRRR. *Kimmi: (CONF: LJ and Alecia's conflict is like something you'd see in a cartoon. They're acting like 5 year olds. Very immature.) *Sierra: Guys. We need to be able to cope with each other or we wont win anything. *Alexis: And I honestly think it's best if we all just try to be quiet. *Angie: Agreed. *'TAMPU:' *Milk: *Drinking Dirty Water* *Tyler: You know u can get sick, right? *Milk: Eh. *Tyler: Okay. *Aqua: *Making drums* Almost done. *Cabbage: Why are you doing that? *Aqua: So I can annoy Milk. *Cabbage: I see. *Eve: Blake, who are we voting? *Blake: I don't know. *Eve: (CONF: Blake is being very rude to me. What I said earlier wasn't smart. Ugh.) *Jeff: Welcome to your second immunity challenge. Tampu, get a look at the new Baupro tribe. Sandra voted out first. *Tyler: What? No! *Wipes single tear* *Blake: Oh please. *Jeff: For your immunity challenge, we will be playing Tango Sperm. You will stand on a bumpy white column in the water. One person will be chosen to walk passed their tribe mates and get to the platform. Pink for Tampu and yellow for Baupro. Pick. *Eve: I will. *Kimmi: I will. *Jeff: Okay. Tampu, who is sitting out? *Blake: I am. *Milk: Lazy bitch. *Jeff: Okay, lets get started. *Jeff: GO! *Eve: *Walks passed Noah* *Eve: *Walks passed Tyler* *Kimmi: *Walks passed Alexis* *Kimmi: *Walks passed Shii Ann* *Kimmi: *Walks passed Kelly* *Kimmi: *Walks passed Alecia* *Eve: *Walks passed Wendy* *Eve: *Walks passed Aqua* *Eve: *Walks passed Cabbage* *Eve: *Walks passed Izzy* *Eve: *Walks passed Milk* *Kimmi: *Walks passed Sierra* *Kimmi: *Walks passed Angie* *Eve: *About to jump* *Jeff: Will Eve make it?! *Eve: *Falls off with Fiz* *Jeff: NO! GO BACK TO THE START. *Eve: FUCK THIS. *Kimmi: *Walks passed Cirie* *Kimmi: *Walks passed LJ* *Jeff: Can Kimmi land on the platform? *Kimmi: *Jumps* *Kimmi: *Lands* *Jeff: BAUPRO WINS IMMUNITY! *Kimmi: YES! YES! *Eve: *Looks down* *Blake: Ugh. *'TAMPU' *Izzy: (CONF: I'm going to look for the idol.) *Izzy: *Looks for the idol* *Izzy: *Finds a clue* *Izzy: OMFG *follows the clue* *Izzy: *Gets the idol* *Izzy: So I decided to make a fake idol and put it in the box where my idol was. *Izzy: *Puts clue where he found it* *Eve: Blake, please help me out here. *Blake: Eve, you dug your grave. *Milk: We're all voting Blake or Eve, correct? *Aqua: Yes. (CONF: I want Milk OUT. GONE.) *Aqua: Blake. Eve. Let's ally. Okay? *Eve: Okay. *Aqua: Let's vote for Milk. I'm gonna try to get Tyler and Cabbage to flip and possibly Noah. *Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. Dip your torch. *Jeff: Aqua, how was tribe life like after the ic? *Aqua: Sucky. Everyone was dead set on what they were doing. People were annoying. *Jeff: Izzy. How does it feel to be a big target from Big Brother? *Izzy: It sucks, but people are afraid of me and it can be a good thing. *Jeff: Okay. Go vote. *Jeff: I'll read the votes. *Jeff: oh btw any immunity idols? *No one answers* *Jeff: okay. *Jeff: Eve. *Jeff: Milk. *Jeff: Eve. *Jeff: Milk. *Jeff: Milk. *Jeff: Milk. *Jeff: Eve. *Jeff: Eve. *Jeff: Eve. *Jeff: Second person voted out of Survivor: Users vs. Favorites...*flips parchment* Eve. The tribe has spoken. Please bring me your torch. *Eve: Okay. *Brings torch up* *Jeff: *Snuffs torch* *Eve: Good luck guys. *Jeff: Okay. Shows that being a complete fucktard will get you eliminated. Go back to camp. Goodnight. *FINAL WORDS: *Sandra: I won twice. I'm not pissed at all. I think they were smart for voting me out. Hell, I wanted to vote me out. I'm too big of a threat. *Laughs* *Eve: I just wish I could have stayed longer. I loved Big Brother and I was really excited to get another chance to win some money. I didn't even make it passed the first episode. *Wipes tears* Elimination Vote Table